The present invention relates to a computerized system and method for paint formula retrieval and management.
Paint vendors provide body shops and jobbers with microfiche containing their paint formulas which identify the paints the vendors sell. Whenever the body shop or the jobber wishes to retrieve a paint formula of a vendor, the user will read the vendor's microfiche by use of a microfiche reader. Once the formula is located on the microfiche, the color mixing formula is written on a piece of paper for use by the mixer when mixing the paint. During this transcribing process, the paint formula can be erroneously written down or can be misread by the mixer. Moreover, if the user wishes to mix a non-standard size of color, the user must determine the formula for the non-standard size based on the formula for a standard size. This can often be time consuming and is very difficult, if not impossible to do. As a result, the user will typically use the next largest standard size so as to avoid this type of calculation. This results in a lot of paint being left over which results in a hazardous waste which must be suitably disposed of.
Yet another problem frequently encountered by a user in a body shop or jobbing operation, is that colors will fade with time and exposure to the elements. As a result, even though the user is able to locate on the microfiche the original paint formula used, the new paint may not match the old faded paint. As a result, the user will have to experiment with variants of the paint formula to derive as close a match as possible. This is a vary time consuming process. Moreover, the customer may have occasion to require the same variant. For example; an entire fleet of cars may have a certain variant color or a single user may want a spot touch-up of his/her automobile. Unless the formula variant has been written down, the user will have to attempt to recreate the formula variant and may never be able to derive the same color variant.
The microfiche provided by the paint vendors come in all types of formats and contain varying types of information in addition to the paint formula itself. Additionally, the paint formulas themselves may appear different. As a result, it can be difficult for the user to immediately recognize and interpret the data which results in interpretation errors.
Another problem which body shops encounter is justifying their charges to insurance companies. Automobile collision insurance carriers typically set a range of costs which they will pay to have an automobile repaired. The body shop's costs often are greater than this established amount. Unless the body shop can itemize in detail the basis for its charges, it will only be compensated the amount the insurance company is willing to pay.
Still another problem encountered by body shops and jobbers alike, is inventory control and management. It is difficult to monitor and manage inventory in view of the numerous sizes and quantities of paints used. Moreover, some paint colors move much faster than others and are used in different container sizes.
Also, there is the problem of providing appropriate labelling on the paint cans. In particular, regulatory and material data safety labelling is often required.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with paint formula retrieval and management.